A Zero le gusta acosar a Kaname Kuran
by lYmli
Summary: Zero se volvió loco y esta que acosa a Kaname por todas partes y claro que el purasangre en vez de repererlo lo que hace es aprovecharse  Yaoi lemon
1. Capítulo 1: Kaname Kuran enloquece

**A Zero le gusta acosar a Kaname Kuran.**

**Capítulo 1: El amor no enloquece sino Kaname Kuran.**

- No estoy loco! - Gritó Zero dando un golpe en la mesa.

- Nadie esta diciendo eso, mi hijito - dijo Cross escondiéndose detrás de la silla.

- ¡¿Entonces porqué me van a enviar al manicomio?

- Sólo es una terapia... Unas citas... Con el psiquiatra... - Dijo Cross jugando con sus dedos nervioso. - Los de la junta de cazadores dijeron que deberías ir a hablar de tus problemas... Como eres un nivel E...

- ¿Quieren usarme como conejillo de indias para algún experimento? - Preguntó Zero tratando de comportarse.

Después de todo seguían en la academia y no era bueno que algún estudiante escuchara conversaciones tan "raras" como cazadores y vampiros.

- Sólo queremos protegerte, prevenir de que algo pase... Haz estado bien físicamente, pero tu cabeza... Te hemos encontrado rondando por las noches por los bosques.

- ¿Porque soy el guardián? O sea, soy el prefecto que debe vigilar que las estudiantes tontas no salgan de noche hacia la clase nocturna - dijo Zero con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Al parecer esas tontas te acusaron. Dijeron que eras un pervertido que rondaba los alrededores por la noche. Así que es otra razón para ir al psiquiatra.

- Yo no recuerdo eso.

- Tal vez seas sonámbulo.

- Aparte de loco me llaman sonámbulo! - Gritó Zero caminando hacia la puerta. - Ni muerto voy a hablar de mis problemas como si fuera una niña - dijo Zero abriendo la puerta y yéndose.

- Si cambias de opinión puedes ir al consultorio después de clases - dijo Cross con lágrimas en los ojos. - Es por tu bien.

- La culpa lo tienes tú, maldito - dijo Zero mirando la navaja en sus manos y después miró al tallo del árbol donde había hecho el rostro de cierto vampiro.

- Zero, ¿cómo te fue con el loquero? - Preguntó Yuki apareciendo detrás del chico.

- No he ido ni iré - dijo él con mala cara.

- Oiga, pero ¿estas tallando algo en el árbol? - Preguntó ella alejándolo de un empujón y mirando fijamente. - Se me hace familiar... Aaaaaah! Es Kaname sama - dijo Yuki reconociendo el dueño de ese rostro tallado en el árbol.

- No es ese chupa sangre de segunda - dijo Zero guardándose la navaja.

- Zero... - Replicó Yuki preocupada y curiosa. - Es la quinta vez que pasa esto en la semana.

- ¿Que me da paso en el parque en vez de clases?

- No! El lunes tallaste el rostro de Kaname sama en el jabón de baño, el martes en la clase de pintura hiciste un dibujo abstracto, pero estoy segura que era Kaname sama, el miércoles hiciste una escultura de Kaname sama con el puré de papas del almuerzo, el jueves hiciste un muñeco de nieve y le pusiste un uniforme de la clase nocturna. No sé si era Kaname sama, pero...

- ¿Dices que estoy obsesionado con ese purasangre?

- O tal vez te guste hacer pinturas, esculturas, muñecos y cosas así de Kaname sama como modelo - dijo Yuki pensativa. - Él es guapo y fuerte. Él es un buen modelo!

- Estas como esas tontas - dijo Zero empujándola. - Ve con ellas ahora a perseguirlo - dijo yéndose.

Vamos, los únicos locos era Cross que lo quería mandar al loquero y Yuki que decía que Zero hacía obras de arte con Kaname de inspiración. Eso no era cierto. Puro chisme. Pensó el peliplateado entrando a los establos. Sus únicos amigos de verdad eran los caballos, las yeguas, los ponies, los burros, las ovejas...

- ¿Y tú qué? - Preguntó Zero acercándose hacia un pequeño caballo de tal vez uno o dos años que se encontró por ahí el otro día.

El caballito estaba herido y él lo rescató y lo llevó a los establos, pero cada vez que lo encerraba en el corral. Éste se escapaba.

- Debes valer mucho - dijo Zero acariciando los pelos al caballo. - Tienes un pelaje suave y castaño, unos ojos cafés de irises rojos como... Kuran...

Con sólo mencionar ese nombre, el cazador se quedó frío. Oh, Dios... No era posible. Zero pasó la mano por la cabeza pensativo y salió corriendo del lugar. Después se tropezó con una jardín lleno de rosas y pensó en... Kuran. Entonces siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería.

- ¿Quieres probar nuestras nuevas galletas? -Preguntó una de los estudiantes dando una galleta a Zero y él miró detenidamente la galleta (tenía forma de cuadrado) pero él veía a... Kuran.

- No, gracias - dijo Zero tirando la galleta y se echó a correr por los pasillos hasta que entró al salón de diseño. Ahí vio a un maniquí que llevaba un vestido, pero Zero sólo veía a Kaname Kuran! - Tal vez estoy un poco aturdido - dijo él suspirando hondo y sacó la tarjeta del "consultorio" del bolsillo. - No será tan malo si voy... al psiquiatra porque estoy obsesionado con Kaname Kuran.

- ¿Me llamabas? – Preguntó el aludido que pasaba por ahí.

Se detuvo y miró a Zero tranquilamente.

- Pero mi imaginación sí que se esta poniendo más real cada día – dijo Zero en su mundo como se acercaba a Kaname y le daba un pellizco en la mejilla.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa que toca a mi Kaname sama así? – Chilló Aido como Zero sonreía como en las nubes y se iba.

- Ah… Creo que sé la razón – dijo Kaname encogiéndose los hombros antes de seguir su camino.

- Ji, ji, ji, yo también – dijo Ichijo muerto de la risa.

- Entonces cuéntanos – dijo Ruka seria.

- No te quedes con los secretos – dijo Shiki colgándose a Ichijo de un brazo.

- Como sabemos en el pasado Zero estuvo tomando la sangre de Kaname – dijo Ichijo sonrojado.

- Ajá – dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Cuando un nivel E hace eso empieza a tener "dependencia" con el purasangre que le ofreció su sangre…

- Significa que Kaname sama es como cocaína y Zero es un adicto – dijo Rima.

- Algo así.

- Por Dios, tenemos que proteger a Kaname sama de ese stalker, loco, obsesivo o podría dañar o violar o – gritaba Aido.

- El único enfermo pervertido eres tú – dijo Kain dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

estoy en la pelea otra vez con un nuevo fic de vampire knight :) Kaname x Zero sino me machacan, en fin, esto es más loco que **if Kaname seek Zero **y como siempre también publico bajo el nick de yume en amor-yaoi con más capítulos por si no aguantan :D


	2. Capítulo 2: Y la pesadilla comienza

**Capítulo 2: Y la pesadilla comienza.**

- ¿Qué clase de consultorio es éste? - Preguntó Zero en voz alta como llegaba a un edificio viejo.

Subía al piso 17 como decía la tarjeta que Cross le dio. Y llegó a unas puertas de cristal. A través de ellas podía ver una habitación con un gran ventanal con vista a los otros rascacielos. Había muchos cojines, tapetes en las paredes, plantas raras, incienso por montón, estatuas de vudú, máscaras antiguas, objetos mágicos.

- Buenas tardes, Zero Kiryu - dijo una chica abriendo las puertas para que el peliplateado entrara.

- Busco a la doctora... Elidí - dijo él vacilando si dar un paso adelante.

- Soy yo, bienvenido - dijo ella con una sonrisa como esperaba que él entrara.

- ¿Eres psiquiatra? - Preguntó Zero incrédulo como la chica vestía una simple túnica de colores a lo hipi.

Se suponía que una doctora llevaba una bata y un consultorio debía tener un sofá, escritorio... Cosas así. En cambio, Zero sentía que estaba en un jardín con mucho incienso. Apenas entró. Las puertas de cristal se cerraron de una.

- Las apariencias engañan, como por ejemplo - dijo Eli señalando una silla para que Zero se sentara. - Eres humano, sí, pero también vampiro.

- Eso es porque tienes mi expediente en tus manos - dijo él mirando a la pelirroja repasar una carpeta.

- Ya siéntate - dijo ella empujándolo para que cayera de culo contra la silla. - ¿Es tu primera cita?

- ¿Tengo cara de loco? Vine solo para que Cross y los de la junta de cazadores me dejen en paz.

- Vamos, Zero, no hay que estar loco para ir al psiquiatra - dijo ella dándose cuenta que él llevaba una pistola entre su chaqueta. - Puedes dejar tu arma en un lugar seguro - dijo ella señalando una mesa.

- No ando disparando a lo loco - dijo él sin intenciones de dejar su bloody rose.

- ¿Sabías que un arma, en éste caso pistola representa el faro masculino? - Dijo ella escribiendo en la carpeta. - Es como un complejo a que lo tienes...

- Ya - dijo Zero súper rojo por el repentino comentario de la "doctora" sobre el tamaño de miembros varoniles.

- Vaya, es fácil convencerte de algo con sólo desafiarte.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Te gusta ganar, Zero?

- A nadie le gusta perder.

- ¿Sí o no?

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? Ni sé porqué estoy aquí.

- Esta bien - dijo Eli dejando de un lado la carpeta y mirando fijamente al chico ante ella. - Vamos al grano del problema. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Has dicho mi nombre varias veces!

- Es por protocolo, preséntate normal, cuéntame lo que quieras sobre ti.

- Me llamo Zero Kiryu, mis padres fueron asesinados por Shizuka Hio...

- ¿Quién es Shizuka Hio?

- Tú lo sabes, trabajas para los cazadores.

- Zero...

- Es una vampira... Purasangre...

- Ella mató a tu padre y madre...

- Sí.

- ¿Más familiares?

- Ichiru se fue con ella.

- ¿Quién es Ichiru?

- Mi hermano gemelo se fue con Shizuka.

- ¿Qué más?

- Me recogió el maestro Yagari... Tuve un compañero de cazas... Kaito Takamiya... Después me quedé a vivir con Cross... empecé a estudiar en las clases de día y Yuki... Nos criamos como hermanos… Después vino lo de Rido Kuran y resultó que Yuki era una maldita purasangre... Pasó como un año y ellos regresaron como si nada... Yuki volvió a "sellar" su sangre de vampira y ahora sigue tan estúpida como siempre con sus tonterías... Y yo... - Zero se calló abruptamente. No sabía si contar la parte que realmente importaba.

Que él había estado tomando la sangre de Kaname Kuran... Aunque Yuki era una purasangre y Zero tomó su sangre. Eso no contaba ya que Yuki en teoría tenía esa sangre sellada... Así que la única conexión que Zero tenía era con Shizuka y Kaname, la primera murió en manos del segundo y ahora era un lío. Zero nunca había hablado con nadie. Ni con la almohada que tomó sangre de Kaname Kuran. Y así iba a ser. No iba a abrir la bocota a esa dizque doctora para que lo eche al agua con los de la junta.

- No ocultes nada - dijo Eli sacando a Zero de sus pensamientos. - Aquí es confidencial.

- No oculto nada - dijo Zero mirando a otro lado. - ¿Y estoy loco o qué?

- No estas loco.

- ¿Porqué estoy aquí?

- Porque tus seres queridos se preocupan por ti. Has estado vagando por las noches en el bosque y asustas a los alumnos.

- Es mi trabajo como guardián - dijo Zero molesto. - Además... Últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

- Interesante.

- Debe ser porque es invierno y llueve mucho y el ruido de la lluvia no me deja dormir.

- Entonces te daré unas pastillas para dormir. Una cada vez que quieras dormir, pero no te pases - dijo Eli caminando hacia un estante y tomando un frasco con una cinta dorada.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? - Dijo Zero tomando el frasco sin mirarlo.

- Sí, pero ¿no quieres saber mi conclusión?

- Dilo pues.

- Estas muy traumado, se nota a leguas que odias a los vampiros por tu linaje de cazador, pero los odias más por lo que pasó a tu familia y especialmente a los purasangres, pero Shizuka y Rido están muertos, no conoces a los otros clanes y tratas a Yuki como humana así que todo tu odio, obsesión, resentimiento, sexualidad- odio-amor cae sobre Kaname Kuran.

- ¿Sexualidad-odio-amor?

- Del odio al amor hay una distancia muy corta y ni hablemos de sexo… Como nivel E te debe atraer mucho el considerado rey de los vampiros... - dijo Eli revisando su carpeta. - Se me avisó que haces pinturas, esculturas con forma de kaname Kuran y...

- Eso es coincidencia... Hay muchas personas con cabellos largos y castaños y ojos rojos... Lentes de contacto.

- Dime qué ves - dijo ella mostrando a Zero una cartulina blanca con una mancha negra.

- Ka... Un canguro... - Mintió Zero como veía a Kaname Kuran.

- ¿Quieres intentar con palabras?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Cross.

- Infantil.

- Yuki.

- Metiche.

- Academia.

- Aburrida.

- Día.

- Sueño.

- Invierno.

- Muerte.

- Vampiro.

- Infelices.

- Cazadores.

- Traidores.

- Sangre.

- Sed.

- Kaname Kuran.

- Mío... Digo... Suyo... Tuyo... Esta bien, tal vez estoy algo trastornado con él ¿y? ¿Escribo una carta de amor como una quinceañera con muchas hormonas y se la dejo en el casillero y espero que me llame para que me lleve a bailar un sábado por la noche?

- No. - Dijo ella riéndose. - Sólo vamos a enviarte a los dormitorios de la noche y que vayas a las clases nocturnas para que así te lleves "bien" con tu parte vampiro y te aceptes. No es tu culpa y menos de Kaname. Así que desde esta noche te mudas y aprendes a conllevar con tu otra especie.

- Estas loca - dijo Zero mirando con desprecio a la doctora, después vio que cerca de unas flores violetas estaba Kaname sonriéndole y jugando con los pétalos de una forma pícara. - No me hará daño unas noches por ahí con esos vampiros...

**GRACIAS**


	3. Capítulo 3: En el manicomio

**Capítulo 3: La primera noche en el manicomio.**

Aquí por fin se pone todo en marcha, de hecho éste fic me gusta más que el otro, aido besó a zero... porqué? O.o esto no era un kaname x zero?

- Mi hijo! – Gritó Cross echándose en el piso y agarrando a Zero de una pierna para que no se fuera de casa.

- Sólo voy a ir a vivir al otro lado del bosque - dijo éste dándole una patada para que lo soltara.

- ¿Pero porqué ya no te gusta vivir con tu padre y hermana? - Chilló Cross como ahora se aferraba a las maletas de Zero.

- Porque la loquera me dijo que me iba a hacer bien ir a vivir con esos monstruos en la mansión de Drácula.

- ¿Mansión de Drácula?

- Los dormitorios de la noche, pues - dijo Zero pegando a su "padre" con la maleta y yéndose.

- Espera, Zero - dijo Yuki yendo detrás de él.

- Así se hace mi hija! Deténgalo!

- Por favor de esto de mi parte a mi hermano - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa como daba una caja de chocolates a Zero.

- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó él enojado. ¿Desde cuándo era el chico de los mandados?

- Y también déle esto - dijo Yuki cogiendo a Zero por el cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

- No voy a besar a Kuran ni muerto.

- Hazlo, Zero - dijo Yuki dándole una cara de pocos amigos.

- Mejor me largo - dijo él cogiendo sus maletas y poniéndose en camino hacia la mansión donde vivía los nobles y el culpable de su "locura".

Pero entonces apareció un carro negro que se interpuso en su camino.

- Buenas noches - dijo Seiren bajándose del carro y haciendo una reverencia a Zero. - Kaname sama me ha enviado a recogerte.

- Puedo ir por cuenta propia a esa carnicería - dijo Zero refiriéndose donde ellos vivían ya que ahí los vampiros tomaban sangre.

- Es una orden - dijo Seiren caminando hacia Zero y tomando sus maletas.

- Que yo puedo solo! - Gritó él peleando para que la otra dejara su equipaje en paz.

Entonces la guardaespaldas recordó lo que le dijo Kaname sama por si Zero se ponía difícil. La chica sonrió con malicia.

Mientras tanto en la "carnicería". Todos estaban en la sala esperando al invitado "especial".

- Enviemos a Zero a dormir con los perros - dijo Aido haciendo un puchero.

- Kaname sama nos ordenó comportarnos bien con él porque va a ser nuestro huésped - dijo Kain.

- El único que se toma esto en serio es Takuma - dijo Shiki viendo al rubio platinado colgando una pancarta gigantesca con la palabra "BIEVENIDO". Aparte de eso el vicepresidente también había hecho ponche y bocadillos.

- ¿Debía vestirme de gala? - Preguntó Rima sacando un dulce del bolsillo y comiéndolo.

- Lo único que falta es la música - dijo Ruka con sarcasmo.

Ella tampoco le gustaba la idea del cazador viviendo con ellos. Pero no era tan infantil como Aido.

- ¿Qué será mejor? - Preguntó Takuma mostrándoles unos cds. - ¿Eurobeat o pop, rock, salsa, jazz, instrumental?

- Vete al demonio - gritaron los otros (ò_ó)

Toc, toc, toc, toc

- Están tocando a la puerta - dijo Kaname apareciendo por las escaleras.

Estaba en su ropa normal. Pantalones negros, camisa negra e iba descalzo.

- Ve a abrir - dijo Kain dando un empujón a Aido.

- Ni aunque yo fuera el portero - chilló caminando hacia las grandes puertas.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Seiren y después vio a Zero. Como si nada, el rubio cerró la puerta.

- No era nadie - dijo Aido.

- Aido... - Dijo Kaname todo serio.

- Grrrrr... - Chilló éste y abrió la puerta.

- Aquí traigo a nuestro nuevo estudiante - dijo Seiren entrando y haciendo una reverencia.

- Veo que tuviste que hacer lo que te dije - dijo Kaname con un brillo en los ojos.

- Sí... Pero me costó trabajo - dijo Seiren acariciándose la mejilla donde Zero le dejó un moretón.

- Vaya - dijo Takuma todo curioso como junto a los demás se amontonaban y veían a Zero.

El cazador estaba muy apetecible con unos tenis blancos, jeans desteñidos y camiseta holgada... Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba amarrado de manos y pies con unas cuerdas hechas de espina.

- Ya libérame, bruja - dijo Zero incapaz de alcanzar su Bloody Rose entre el cinturón porque Seiren lo había dejado bien atado.

- Sólo Kaname sama puede hacerlo - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Maldito chupasangre depravado - dijo Zero mirando desafiante a Kaname.

- Je, je, je - dijo éste bajando de las escaleras. - Le dije a Seiren que te amarrara por si no querías cooperar.

Los vampiros hicieron espacio para que el presidente pasara. Hasta Zero se puso rojo como un tomate. ¿Cómo así que cooperar? Eso se escuchó con doble sentido.

- Ya suéltame! - Gritó Zero como Kaname cortaba la distancia entre ellos.

El purasangre en vez de obedecer se le quedó mirando con su sonrisa sádica. Qué divertido era ver al cazador amarrado ahí ante él.

- Espero que te comportes ahora que vas a estar aquí - dijo Kaname chasqueando los dedos y las espinas que tenían inmóvil al peliplateado desaparecieron.

- Maldito, estúpido - masculló Zero mirando hacia su brazo izquierdo. Tenía una cortada desde su codo hasta su muñeca. No era muy grande y nada, pero aún así brotaba sangre.

- Sí que te quejas por nada - dijo Kaname agarrando el brazo de Zero. Se inclinó y ante los ojos atónitos de todos. El purasangre se puso a lamer la herida.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Zero bien sacado de onda con sólo ver al castaño lamiendo la herida de su brazo y tomando la sangre que saliera de ella de una forma como lo haría un vampiro, seductora y hambrientamente.

- Yo también quiero que Kaname sama lama mi brazo - chilló Aido rajándose el brazo con sus uñas y creando una cortada.

- Yo lo hago - dijo Shiki tomando el brazo de Aido para limpiarle su sangre con la lengua.

- Tú no - dijo Aido con malas pulgas.

- Esta claro que Kaname sama no te va a poner atención y la sangre no se desperdicia - dijo Shiki que estaba que le arrancaba el brazo al rubio (XD)

- Cough, cough, Shiki, ¿no que te gustaba mi sangre? - Dijo Takuma dándole un empujón para que se alejara de Aido.

- Eh... Mejor comamos - dijo Kain recordando a todos que había un especie de buffet con comida deliciosa y exótica lista en la sala.

- Antes de que ella lo termine todo - dijo Ruka como Rima se hartaba todo un pie de manzana.

- ¿Ustedes comen? - Preguntó Zero confundido y curioso.

- La sangre es lo más vital para nosotros, pero también comemos como humanos - dijo Takuma con una sonrisa.

- No sabes nada de tu especie - dijo Kaname serio a Zero.

- No soy un vampiro.

- Pues tu psicóloga no dijo eso - dijo Kaname sonriente como por fin dejaba de tomar la sangre del brazo de Zero (aunque lo seguía agarrando del brazo)

- ¿La conoces? - Preguntó Zero.

- Todos la conocemos - dijo Takuma. - Elidí también es nuestra psicóloga.

De repente todos hasta Kaname pusieron cara de matones al rubio chismoso.

- Creo que hablé de más - dijo Takuma encogiéndose.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ustedes también están locos, asesinos de sangre - dijo Zero cagado de la risa.

- Ya vamos a comer - dijo Kaname mirando a otro lado. (En el fondo le daba vergüenza aceptar que también iba al loquero) - Aunque yo ya estoy satisfecho - dijo mirando con lujuria muy notaria a Zero.

- ... - El peliplateado se estremeció, empezó a sudar y su corazón le salió del pecho. No pudo evitar pensar que Kuran se veía sexy relamiéndose los labios con SU sangre en las comisuras.

Además, el sentimiento de la lengua caliente del purasangre recorriendo su brazo, sus colmillos y saliva... Zero sin querer se acarició el brazo y se apretó los labios... Ya quisiera sentir la boca de Kaname, pero no precisamente en su brazo sino en otras partes de su cuerpo.

- Vamos y deja tu arma con Seiren - dijo Kaname sin soltar a Zero de la mano. Lo arrastró hacia la mesa con los otros.

- Y quedarme indefenso con ustedes - dijo Zero con ironía. - Depravados - dijo refriéndose a Kaname.

- También eres un vampiro como nosotros. No necesitas de armas para defenderte - dijo Kaname arrojando a Zero a la silla. Después llevó su mano hacia abajo...

- ¿Me vas a violar, Kuran? - Chilló Zero como veía la mano de Kaname yendo hacia sus piernas. El purasangre se rió como el menor cerraba por instinto las piernas como si quisiera protegerse (XD)

- Sólo quiero esto - dijo Kaname poniendo su mano en la pierna de Zero, pero en vez de metérsele por los muslos, se fue a su cinturón y le quitó la Bloody Rose.

- Yahooooooo! - Gritó Takuma dando saltos en su asiento. - Esto es como mi manga favorito - dijo sacando del bolsillo un librito.

- Es un manga Yaoi - dijo Shiki quitándole el manga. - Kaname sama puede ser éste y Zero éste - dijo mostrando a todos una página donde un chico estaba siendo follado por un tío bien bueno.

Ay, Dios, su loquera lo envió ahí para arreglar las cosas o para ser violado. Se preguntó Zero de mala gana como Kaname decomisaba su arma y se lo daba a Seiren y después se sentaba a su lado.

- Mañana vas conociendo los horarios e instalaciones de los dormitorios y clases - dijo Kaname sin siquiera mirar a Zero.

- No voy a clases por las mañanas y menos por las noches - dijo éste desafiante.

- Ya dije que si no cooperas… Me sobra esas cuerdas para amarrarte - dijo Kaname malicioso. - Y también se puede usar como látigo... Entiendes, ¿no?

- Yo sí! - Dijo Aido. - Kaname sama, dame latigazos a mí!

- Yo hice una lista - dijo Takuma sacando una hoja del bolsillo. - Mañana será sábado, todo el fin de semana será de inducción para que Zero se acomode.

- Sí, claro estoy muy cómodo - dijo el peliplateado con sarcasmo.

- No me interrumpas - dijo Takuma con cara de monstruito y asustando a todos. - Cough, cough, Shiki sabe de ropa, él te llevará al modisto para que te haga el uniforme de la noche. Rima se encarga de la cocina, ella te llevará de compras para que la ayudes a hacer la cena, el almuerzo...

- ¿Soy la sirvienta o qué? - Dijo Zero recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del vicepresidente.

- Sigo - dijo Takuma. - Ruka se encarga de lavar la ropa, planchar, tender las camas, limpiar los pisos, etc., tú la ayudarás también. Kain es como el prefecto aquí así que lo puedes ayudar a controlar a los vampiros que se salgan de la norma.

- Eso sí me va a gustar - dijo Zero con ganas de partirle la madre a todos los chupasangres.

- Y Aido será tu guía, te enseñará la mansión, los salones.

- ¡¿Qué? - Chillaron Aido y Zero juntos.

- No necesito niñera - dijo Zero dando un golpe a la mesa. - Se nota que Aido me odia.

- Qué inteligente eres, cazador - dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua.

- Si no te gusta Aido - dijo Kaname a Zero. - Yo puedo ser tu guía.

- ... - Zero se puso con piel de gallina. Kaname le guiñó un ojo y todo! - Prefiero estar con el pedazo de bobo - dijo señalando a Aido. - Que contigo.

- Ni aunque yo te mordiera, Zero - dijo Kaname riéndose. - ... Por el momento - dijo entreabriendo los labios para mostrarle sus colmillos filosos.

- ¿Y tú qué haces? - Preguntó Zero cambiando el tema y mirando a Takuma.

- La lista - dijo éste (^^)

- Es nuestro querido dictador - dijo Shiki. - Nos pone a todos a hacer los quehaceres y él se duerme patas arriba y sobando la barriga.

- Ahora sí a comer - dijo Takuma como ya todos estaban haciéndolo sin ponerle un cuerno de atención.

Más tarde cuando toda la mesa y los platos se vaciaron. Zero no quería comer (por si Rima echaba veneno a la comida) pero al final lo hizo (XD) mucho.

- ¿Ya puedo llevar a Zero a su cuarto? - Preguntó Seiren a Kaname.

- Él no es mi dueño! ¿Para que le pides permiso? - Gritó Zero con ganas de emparejar el moretón en el otro ojo a la chica.

- Si a Zero no le queda ninguna pregunta - dijo Kaname. - Todos podemos ir a hacer nuestras cosas.

- Sí hay algo - dijo Zero de repente como recordaba el mandado de Yuki. Si no lo hacía, ella lo iba a perseguir y machacarlo a golpes. Sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza por lo que iba a hacer. El cazador fue a sus maletas y tomó la caja de chocolates con forma de corazón para rematar y se lo dio a Kaname.

- Aaaaah! Zero trajo un regalo para Kaname - dijo emocionado Takuma. - Si lleva un vestidito parecerá una escena shojo!

- Je, je, - rió Kaname con sólo imaginar a Zero con uniforme de marinerita.

- Es por parte de Yuki, tu hermana... No mía... No te hagas ilusiones - dijo Zero cerrando los ojos con fuerza se acercó a Kaname a la altura de su cara y lo besó.

Como Zero tenía los ojos cerrados no vio dónde besaba y terminó pegando sus labios contra los de Kaname.

- Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato! - Chilló Aido como corría hacia Zero y lo alejaba de Kaname y después para sorprender más a todos.

Aido besó a Zero!

- Regrésame los labios de Kaname sama! - Gritó Aido besando a Zero (más bien succionándole los labios para recuperar los de Kaname, XD)


	4. Capí 4: Medio violado, medio ultrajado

**Capítulo 4: Medio violado, medio ultrajado.**

- Kaname sama, ¿no va a hacer nada? - Preguntó Kain con los ojos grandes ante lo que veía... Su primo besuqueaba a Zero, el cazador que decía odiar porque le quitaba el "amor" del purasangre.

- ¿Para qué? - Replicó Kaname con una sonrisa, al parecer disfrutaba de ese par. De hecho se sacó el celular del bolsillo y los apuntó con la pantalla. - Les haré unas fotos y hasta las pondré en mi twitter :)

Todos miraron al purasangre con una gota rodándoles por la cabeza.

Eso no era un beso! Pensó Zero como Aido estaba que le arrancaba la lengua y lo mordía. Se había olvidado que el rubio era un vampiro, pero cuando sintió los colmillos de éste rajándole los labios. Zero se puso en alerta y de un patadón alejó a Aido, pero antes de eso su vampiro besucón había hecho tanta fuerza sobre él que los dos rompieron la mesa y cayeron al piso.

- ¿Terminaron o les conseguimos un motel? - Preguntó Shiki con un brillo en los ojos como los otros se reían.

- Todos ustedes son unos enfermos - chilló Zero levantándose del piso y se cubría la boca todo sonrojado. Nunca había besado y no le importaba, pero esa noche tuvo dos besos por parte de dos galanes de pacotilla diferente. Dios, tenía que cepillarse la boca con azufre.

- Mejor vámonos a dormir - dijo Takuma bostezando y echándose sobre Shiki.

- Vamos - dijo el menor cogiéndolo de la mano. Se fueron por las escaleras.

- Esto sí que es más divertido que la telenovela de las 9 - dijo Ruka yéndose como jugaba con sus cabellos.

- Eres un caso perdido - dijo Kain agarrando a Aido del brazo.

El noble besucón seguía en el piso, al parecer tuvo mucha "emoción" y ahora estaba medio inconsciente. Kain lo arrastró hasta su cuarto mientras tanto Rima también se iba. Dejando a Kaname y Zero a solas.

- ¿Y qué? - Preguntó Kaname guardándose el celular y levantándose de la silla. Caminó hacia Zero que seguía atontado sin saber si salir corriendo de ese manicomio o quedarse para que alguno de esos vampiros lujuriosos lo violara o tal vez lo iban a violar entre todos!

Ante el pensamiento Zero se puso nervioso. No sabía si excitarse o asustarse.

- Zero... - Dijo Kaname con su voz imperceptible y sacó a Zero de sus pensamientos cochinos.

- ¿Qué de qué? - Preguntó el cazador como se encontraba las manos de Kaname cogiéndolo por el rostro.

- ¿Te gustó más mi beso o el de Aido? (^^)

- Ah... - zero se quedó mirando detenidamente los labios del purasangre cerca de los suyos. - ... No sé - dijo rápido antes de meter la pata. Claro que le gustó los besos, los dos, especialmente el de éste purasangre infeliz, pero ni loco lo aceptaba y eso que ya estaba bien cucu.

- Pues te beso otra vez para que lo sepas - dijo Kaname bien lanzado contra Zero, le iba a plantar sus labios y a comer su boca.

- No! - Exclamó Zero poniendo su mano contra la cara de Kaname para alejarlo. - Tú que me besas otra vez y yo que... Eh... - Recordó que no tenía su Bloody Rose. - ...

- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras - dijo Kaname que en vez de inmutarse se puso a lamer la mano de Zero y después le dio un mordisco a uno de sus dedos.

- Ouch! - Replicó Zero con los ojos en blanco.

El purasangre jugaba con él. Ahora le daba por morder su mano y lógico que le sacaba sangre.

- Pero claro que primero yo te hago de todo (:D)

- Si tienes tantas ganas ve y hazlo con ese idiota (Aido) o mejor ve y consiga uno de esos muñecos de látex - dijo Zero dándole la espalda. - Mugroso pervertido, ¿quién te crees?

- Bueno, me conseguiré uno de esos muñecos como dices - dijo Kaname con su mega velocidad para interceptar a Zero en las escaleras. - ... Aunque juro que el sex doll será a tu semejanza... De hecho lo llamaré Zero y tal vez le haga magia para que cobre vida y así tengo a mi Zero...

- Mejor gasta tu dinero en esa doc que no sirve para nada - dijo Zero sonrojado con las tonterías que le decía Kaname.

¿Quién iba a creer que alguien tan serio como el mayor iba a resultar siendo un mente perverso y no en el sentido de maldad sino sexual?

- Tienes razón - dijo Kaname con un aire sombrío. - ¿Para que una copia tuya si te tengo?

- ¿Me tienes? Cuernos - dijo Zero evadiéndolo y echándose a correr por las escaleras. - Y mi equipaje, bruja! - Gritó para que Seiren llevara sus cosas y le mostrara su cuarto mientras tanto el otro se quedó saboreando la victoria... Aún no tenía a Zero, pero faltaba poco.

Seiren ya estaba en el segundo piso esperando a Zero. El cazador estaba sudoroso, respirando agitadamente, con la ropa algo desordenada y los cabellos deshechos. Su meta no era salir mentalmente sano de ahí sino VIRGEN!

- Te mostraré los cuartos - dijo Seiren frunciendo el ceño como cargaba los equipajes porque ya no existía caballeros (Caballero Vampiro...? Mierd) - Los de la izquierda - dijo señalando la puerta decorada con ángeles. - Es de Ruka. La de la puerta con el dibujo de dos osos abrazándose es de Kain y Aido. El último con la puerta con canastas de dulces es de Rima... - Dijo dirigiéndose a la derecha. - La puerta con muchas revistas es de Shiki, el que sigue con mangas y videos de anime es de Takuma, después sigue la mía y la tuya - dijo dejando los equipajes ante una gran puerta con perillas con forma de serpientes. - Claro que el cuarto del centro es de Kaname sama.

- ¿Mi cuarto al lado de él? - Preguntó Zero con mala cara.

- Son sus órdenes - dijo Seiren dando la llave a Zero. - Recuerda que mañana comienzas tu día. Primero Shiki te llevará al modisto para el uniforme - recordó ella yéndose. - Y se enloquece si no eres puntual.

- Ja, ja, ¿aquí se puede enloquecer más? - Dijo Zero abriendo la puerta y se encontró con Kaname ante él. Con semejante sorpresa lanzó un grito que hizo eco por los pasillos.

Lo único que faltaba era los truenos y música tétrica para una película de vampiros, bueno, Zero también necesitaría un vestido para ser la damisela a punto de ser mordida por el conde Kaname "pervertido" Kuran.

- Esto es... - Un poco tranquilo Zero cogió a Kaname o más bien al afiche con forma de éste. - Hijode... - Podía ver al pie del afiche.

_Para que sueñes conmigo aunque estoy en el cuarto de al lado :) ven Zero, ven, ven..._

Zero hizo el afiche añicos, después entró su equipaje y se encerró en el cuarto con seguro, llave, cadena y todo lo que encontraba de vista.

- También puede entrar por la ventana - dijo pensando en las películas donde drácula se transformaba en murciélago.

Puso un sillón contra la puerta y después corrió como loco a la ventana con balcón y vista al bosque y al otro lado de la academia.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Preguntó Zero exasperado como pensaba en Kaname. Se cubrió la cabeza y fue al balcón a respirar aire puro.

- Sssssh!

- Cómo voy a dormir con grillos - dijo Zero ante el repentino ruido. Bajó la cabeza y vio unos arbustos.

- Ssssssssh, Zero!

- ¿Yuki? - Preguntó él viéndola aparecer en las sombras.

- Estoy tomando tu lugar en la guardia, te echaron mientras te recuperas para que no asustes a los alumnos.

- Ya lo sé (.)

- Y te traje algo que dejaste en casa porque creo que sin él no puedes dormir - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tarán! - Yuki desde donde estaba mostró un peluche a Zero.

No, no era un peluche cualquiera sino...

- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? - Preguntó Zero curioso como veía el peluche en forma de Kaname.

- Tú lo hiciste en una de esas noches con somnambulismo - dijo ella. - Siempre te veía abrazado a esto y dando vueltas por la casa como un zombi, pero me daba cosa despertarte porque es peligroso despertar a los somnámbulos...

- Ya... - Dijo él girando los ojos como trataba de esconder su rubor. - ¿Hice un peluche con forma de Kaname?

- Si no quieres yo quiero - dijo ella abrazando al muñeco.

- Es mío - dijo Zero posesivo como sacaba sus manos fuera del balcón.

- Es tuyo - dijo Yuki arrojándole el muñeco y Zero lo atrapó. - Nos vemos.

- Ajá - dijo Zero abrazando a su Kaname-peluche.

Después cerró las ventanas y regresó a su cuarto. Dejó el peluche en la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse una ducha.

Un minuto después Zero salió del baño, sí, terminó de bañarse en un santiamén, ni loco tardaba más, o sea, había una película llamada psicosis donde el asesino hacía de mirón en un hueco en la pared y miraba a la protagonista desnuda y después la mató... Zero estaba paranoico, pero no quería que Kaname apareciera de la nada y le hiciera algo en el baño.

- Aunque lo único que me puede hacer es... - Zero sintió escalofríos y una repentina calentura. Si ahora Kaname lo viera así...

Zero estaba con unos bóxers. No le gustaba usar pijama y nada para dormir. Además, las noches eran cálidas por esos lados.

- Aaaaaaah! Me late que si Kuran se me va encima es porque le doy cuerda! - Dijo halándose de los cabellos como se tiraba en la cama. Se encontró con Kaname-peluche. - ¿En serio me duermo abrazado a ti? - Preguntó mirando al muñeco con mala cara. - ¿Para qué te quiero si el de carne y hueso esta al lado? Ni loco - masculló Zero tomando el frasco en la mesita de noche. Era hora de tener dulces sueños con las pastillas para dormir de Eli.

_Kaname estaba en su cuarto jugando de los más chévere con su laptop ahí echado en el diván. Estaba pasando las fotos que tomó a Zero hacía poco a su cuenta de Twitter (XD) le gustaba presumir que tenía novio (aunque Zero ni sabía que ya eran novios) En fin, había un montón de fotos de Zero Kiryu desde el wallpaper hasta los íconos. El castaño había convencido a Cross que le diera fotos de Zero cuando era niño, bebé y etc. _

_- ... En serio... ¿Estoy haciendo esto? - Preguntó Kaname algo avergonzado. - Eli me dijo que así iba a superar mi "obsesión" con Zero... Pero la verdad es que solo lo superaré cuando me lo folle (O.o) una y otra vez - pulsó el mouse y en la pantalla apareció vistas del cuarto de Zero desde el balcón al baño y cama... - No esta - dijo Kaname confundido._

_Había instalado cámaras en el cuarto del cazador y ahora que se ponía a espiarlo no lo encontraba. La cama tenía las sábanas deshechas._

_- ¿Se habrá ido? - Preguntó Kaname poniéndose serio, o sea, para coger a Zero, debía haber Zero y no había._

_De un golpe, el purasangre salió de sus pensamientos, las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron y trajo consigo al peliplateado con los ojos rojos adentro._

_- Ya veo, vienes a mí por cuenta propia - dijo Kaname mirando a Zero de arriba abajo. - Y sabes lo que me gusta - sonrió con picardía._

_Zero sólo llevaba bóxers. Eso ahorraba la parte de desnudarlo, pensó Kaname con algo de decepción. Sería divertido desgarrarle la ropa a Zero, pero ya qué. _

_- Acércate más - dijo Kaname dejando el laptop e hizo espacio para que Zero se echara a su lado en el diván._

_Primero Zero cerró las puertas. Después con movimientos sensuales contorneando las caderas y todo fue hacia Kaname y se arrojó sobre él._

_- Estas sediento de sangre - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa como pasaba la mano por el rostro pálido y veía los colmillos de Zero buscando por su cuello._

_- Quiero tu sangre._

_- Antes te la daba a cambio de que protegieras a mi hermana, pero... ya no hay peligros, así que... _

_- ¿Y si te ofrezco algo? - Preguntó Zero poniendo un dedo contra los labios de Kaname para callarlo._

_- Lo único que quiero de ti es..._

_- Te doy mi cuerpo._

_- ... - Kaname abrió los ojos como platos. Zero le robó las palabras! Eso era lo que quería! Su cuerpo. - Esta bien... No hay prisas... Tengo toda la eternidad para jugar contigo (:P) - dijo Kaname acostándose contra el respaldo del diván y se quitó los primeros botones de su camisa dejando su cuello al descubierto._

_Zero puso sus brazos en los costados del purasangre y se fue hacia él, enterrando sus colmillos en su cuello._

_- Esto es más divertido que encerrarme en ese castillo - dijo Kaname recordando lo aburrido que era el último año lejos de Zero y la academia, pero ahora que estaban libres de enemigos podía pasar el rato entrenando a su cazador._

_Vamos, un vampiro de tantos siglos como él tenía mucho que enseñar a un virgen como el peliplateado. Y era buen trato su cuerpo a cambio de su sangre, Kaname ni se molestaba como el cazador tomaba su sangre con desesperación ya que se distraía con la vista que tenía. Zero casi completamente desnudo sobre él era algo muy incitante... _

_- Aunque voy a tomarme el tiempo para hacerte mío - dijo Kaname moviendo una pierna._

_Como Zero estaba en medio de sus piernas. Kaname al moverse consiguió "rozar" la entrepierna de éste con su rodilla._

_- Aaah... - Zero gimió ante esa acción. Estaba tan caliente que cualquier toqueteo le daba más ganas._

_- Porque quiero tu cuerpo... Cada rincón... - Dijo Kaname posando su agarre en el cuello de Zero y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo._

- Mmmm - Zero gimió y entreabrió los ojos perezoso. Estaba que echaba baba y tenía algo en la boca. - ¿Qué demo...? - Confundido se sacó al peluche con forma de Kaname de la boca.

Al parecer se quedó dormido abrazado a ese muñeco y más tarde terminó mordiéndolo. Ahora el pobre peluche estaba bañado en su saliva.

- Al menos dormí bien. Esas pastillas es la madre - dijo Zero. - Nunca me sentí tan bien - dijo estirando los brazos.

Toc, toc, toc, toc. Zero fue a abrir porque sino iban a romper la puerta.

- A las 6:00 a.m.! - Gritó Shiki en su cara con una expresión de psicópata.

- ¿Qué?

- Quedamos en ir por tu uniforme de la noche a las 6:00 a.m.!

- ¿Y qué horas son?

- Las 6:05 a.m.!

- Ah... - Dijo Zero cerrando la puerta en su cara. - Sí que esta loco. ¿Despertarme en un fin de semana a esta hora? - Se fue al baño para vestirse y cuando miró en el espejo puso el grito en el cielo. - ¿Qué me pasó? - Preguntó confundido como miraba los moretones y marcas de mordisquitos y chupones en todo su cuerpo desde el cuello, espalda, abdomen... Se miró las piernas y también tenía marcas de colmillos... - O que uno de estos me metió mano o que hay un león suelto por ahí porque por poco y me come - dijo bajándose un poco los bóxers a ver si pasó algo a su amigo y de paso también pasó sus manos por su culo. - No me duele nada, pero...

No muy lejos en el consultorio de la psiquiatra. Eli estaba regando las flores en todos los rincones cuando se tropezó con el estante lleno de medicinas y libros.

- Ah... Creí que el último frasco de somnífero se lo di a Zero - dijo ella tomando un frasco con una cinta rosada. - Espera... Le di el de la cinta dorada... o... Si esto es para dormir lo otro es un afrodisíaco que pone los deseos más profundos al brote, desinhibe hasta el más santo y virginal... Calienta, pervierte, pensamientos morbosos, imágenes de puro sexo, empeora el somnambulismo, despierta una hormona que "enamora" a otros ¿o es al revés? No recuerdo la diferencia entre los frascos! Bien, no le diré a Zero sino viene y me mata de un tiro en la cabeza.


End file.
